The referenced patent application discloses a vertically collapsing overhead storable closure consisting of plural rectangular hingedly connecting panel sections and guide means for the collapsing closure between full open or stored and fully closed positions. The closure guide means in the application includes panel mounted roller assemblies, vertical guide rails at each side of the closure, and cam means to cooperate with the guide roller assemblies in the operation of the closure. A counterweight system for the movable closure has its counterweighting effectiveness varied with the position of the components which make up the counterweight to adapt the counterweight to varying forces exerted by the closure during the movement thereof.
The present invention seeks to improve on the collapsing closure in the referenced application in a number of respects. First, the invention provides a means of further reducing the overall height of the installed system through an improvement in guide roller mounting. Second, a more simplified upper guide roller track arrangement of lesser manufacturing cost is provided, along with a similarly improved lower guide track arrangement. The invention includes an embodiment suitable for a commercial or residential movable interior partition, to be used in lieu of current rotational and laterally movable interior partitions which occupy valuable floor space. The invention also provides an embodiment usable as a removable roof for shopping malls, swimming pool enclosures and the like. A very important feature of the invention resides in more energy efficient guide roller assemblies especially for large closures or partitions. More particularly, in the improved guide roller assemblies, the guide roller axis is capable of displacement laterally relative to the roller mounting bracket. This arrangement enables the closure panel sections to remain in a common vertical plane promoting appearance and weather-tightness.
The invention can provide a door that offers a rail and stile exterior facade, while incorporating section insulation and an interior flush surface more compatible architecturally with surrounding interior finishing. Currently, only flush closure sections are insulated while the more popular rail and stile variety possesses no adequate insulation with thicknesses limited to approximately one-quarter inch.
Another major feature of the present invention resides in a more simplified embodiment of a variable counterweight system. Finally, the invention provides as one of its features a unique means for latching the closure in its down or closed position.